


Último baile

by MilyV



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romantic Fluff, just a very sweet little story
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29767032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilyV/pseuds/MilyV
Summary: Shouyo insiste a Tobio para ir a la pista de baile.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 2





	Último baile

Era el último baile para ambos. Pronto tendrían los exámenes finales y luego la graduación. Después los dos tomarían caminos distintos. 

Suspiró. Le agobiaba que todo tendría un fin. Sacudió la cabeza, se dedicó a observar a las felices parejas bailar. Cada una de ellas parecía estar en su mundo propio. 

—¡Ajém! 

Tobio miró al costado. Allí estaba él, dando golpes al suelo con su pie, impaciente. 

—No, ni se te ocurra —Tobio dijo. No hacía falta que le dijera lo que deseaba, podía saberlo con tan sólo contemplar aquellos ojos.

—¡Vamos! ¡Será divertido! —Shouyo estaba decidido a salirse con la suya. Darse por vencido no estaba en su vocabulario. 

—No —respondió cortante el otro. Jamás había bailado en toda su época de secundaria y no iba a empezar ahora. 

Shouyo hizo un puchero mientras que jalaba del brazo a Tobio. Ansiaba tener ese recuerdo con él. Algún día, muchos años después, se reirían de aquella situación. Sería parte de todo lo que habían construido juntos hasta entonces. Así que, no iba a tomar una negativa como respuesta. 

—¡Tobio! ¡Mira, mira! ¡Todos están bailando! ¡Nadie te va a mirar! —exclamó Hinata. 

—Baja la voz —Le pidió. La música de fondo era potente, pero temía que su novio hiciera una escena allí mismo y fueran parte del chisme. De tan solo pensarlo, se moría de vergüenza. 

Hinata se colocó enfrente de Kageyama, impidiéndole que pudiera servirse nada de la mesa. 

—¿De verdad? —Tobio comenzaba a sentirse fastidiado. 

—¡Vamos a bailar! 

En aquel momento, se podía escuchar una balada de fondo. Las mejillas de Tobio se tornaron rojas al solo pensar en ello. Por un instante, miró a los ojos de Shouyo y ahí supo que no tenía más remedio que concederle aquel baile. Siempre ocurría lo mismo, terminaba cediendo a lo que su enamorado le pedía. 

—¿Es muy importante para ti? —Podía observar la emoción en los ojos de Hinata. 

—¡Lo es! ¡Es nuestra última oportunidad de bailar! —Shouyo tomó de ambas manos a Tobio, ansioso. 

Tobio respiró profundamente. 

—Las cosas que hago por ti… —dijo antes de jalar a Shouyo a la pista de baile. 

Al principio, fue incómodo. Luego de observar a las otras parejas, finalmente Tobio agarró de una de las manos a Shouyo y el otro brazo rodeaba a éste por la altura de la cadera. No podía ocultar lo nervioso que se sentía en ese momento. Sin embargo, al ver la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de su pareja, le hizo sentir reconfortado. Estaba haciendo lo correcto. 

Un paso hacia adelante, un paso hacia atrás. No dejaba de mirar hacia al piso, por temor a pisar el pie de Shouyo. 

—Lo estás haciendo bien —Shouyo le alentó, antes de apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Podría pasar allí el resto de la noche y no se quejaría por nada del mundo. 

Tobio se quedó sin palabras. Quería quejarse, pero no se le ocurría nada. Al contrario, una cálida sensación le invadió en el momento de tener a Shouyo entre sus brazos. Todas sus dudas se habían disipado y aquella pista de baile había dejado de existir. Solamente estaban disfrutando de aquel instante. 

Tobia seguía sin creer el poder que Shouyo tenía en él. Sin embargo, al ver esa sonrisa, valía la pena. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
